dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Aleda
Aleda is a Black Swan introduced in the sixteenth Dark Parables game, Portrait of the Stained Princess. She is physically based on the Ugly Ducking. Appearance and Personality Aleda is an adorable cygnet with a teal colored heart shape marking on her neck and wears a matching colored bow around her neck below the heart. The tip of her wings also share this teal coloring as well. When she travels outside the canvas, she leads a trail of teal painted webbed feet. It is unknown of the duckling's personality, but she is very loyal to her owners, always keeping them company. She also doesn't seem to like violence, not resorting back against her abusers. When the game reach to the end it was revealed Aleda was none other than a Black Swan with black feathers and an orange beak. History It is unknown where the duckling came from. One day, the duckling wandered around Estadea and befriended the youngest prince of that kingdom. She was given the name Aleda by the prince and the two were close. Sadly, she suffered abuse from the others birds that belonged to Prince Fiachra's older brothers. When Fiachra defended her, his brothers would join in with the taunting. When Fiachra learned of his illness, he traveled to find the Water of Life with Aleda. When the prince met with the Princess of Cisneros, he gave Aleda to Fionnuala as a promise of his return after he found the cure to his illness. Many years, Aleda was trapped in the portrait along with Fionnuala after Fiachra cursed the princess for breaking her promise. For 300 years, Aleda had been trapped with her owner, only having a little freedom to walk outside the painting when the moonlight shines on the portrait. When the day the Blood Moon rise, she would wander around the castle, seemingly leading the Detective to all sorts of locations. Powers and Abilities * Artwork Removal (formerly): Since both the duckling and the princess are now a cursed painting they can simply remove themselves from the painting as they travel about the kingdom when the blood moon is up and back onto the canvas. * Immortality (formerly): Both the duckling and the princess are immortal for about 300 years thanks to that cursed artwork that they're trapped in. Relationships * Princess Fionnuala (current owner) * Prince Fiachra (first owner, presumed deceased) * Prince Fiachra's brothers (abusers) * Other birds (abusers) Relevant Parables 'The Ugly Duckling '(from Portrait of the Stained Princess) Once there was a Prince of Darkness with a duckling for a companion. The Prince was too young to understand where the duckling came from. It was natural for him to be with his duckling wherever he went. They have always been together since the day they were born. In the Prince's home, there were other ferocious birds that belonged to the Prince's brothers. The other birds perceived the little duckling as a weak creature, and she suffered verbal and physical abuse from them. Every time the Prince tried to protect the duckling - his brothers teased him mercilessly. "How pathetic! A weak master with a weak heart deserves a weak guardian. Better hide yourself in darkness. You have brought disgraced us." Both the Prince and the duckling led a mournful existence. One day, the Prince found out he was sick. He set off into the world to find the cure for his illness. Soon, he found himself in a beautiful kingdom filled with light and was delighted with everything he saw. Even when he was inside his wagon, outside was joyful. Though he wanted to join the people outside, he could not, for the light burned him. People were always afraid of him. One day, as the dawn arrived, the Prince left his wagon with his duckling. He could not bear a life of solitude any longer. He yearned for the light, even though the light rejected him. Even the shimmers of light at night did not accept him. He played sorrowful music with his fiddle, finally deciding to throw himself at the sunlight. He thought that even if the light burned him, anything would be better than to live a life of ugliness and darkness. A Princess, who was of a similar age, approached the Prince. She said, "You play such wonderful music, and your duckling is so beautiful. Would you like to play with me?" Trivia * The name Aleda means "small winged one". Fitting for her character since she is a small duckling. Gallery Character= Opening cut8.png|Stare of Cuteness Adela on the shelf.png|Aleda resting on the shelf Adela stumble on the stairs.png|Aleda up the steps Aleda.png|Aleda sitting on a bridge Fionnuala and Aleda.png|Aleda in Fionnuala's arm |-|Depictions= Amazing Duckling.png|Aleda the Amazing Duckling |-|Artifacts= Coming-soon.jpg |-|Other Images= DP 16 Loading Screen.png|Aleda in the Loading Screen Aleda difficulty button.png|Aleda difficulty level button Screenshot_2019-05-10 Blue Tea Games ( blueteagamesofficial) • Instagram photos and videos(1).png|From Blue Tea's Instagram and twitter. The Ugly Duckling Parable image.jpg Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Bestiary Category:Service and Helper Pets Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess Category:The Knight's Name Taboo